<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love（sick） by Vanessa0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971261">love（sick）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa0/pseuds/Vanessa0'>Vanessa0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom, 呪術廻戦, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)Navigation and Actions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa0/pseuds/Vanessa0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushiguro Megumi/Sukuna | Ryomen Sukuna, 宿伏</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love（sick）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两面宿傩按住伏黑惠的脸往地上压，大拇指抹过下唇，卡进嘴角迫使他张开嘴，捏住里面的舌头：“刚刚这张嘴在叫谁？”见对方不吭声，指甲暧昧地轮刮舌尖，又松开去摸耳廓和耳后的皮肤。<br/>伏黑惠双手推拒着，两面宿傩对他的这点动作毫不在意，反而倾身过来，伏黑惠颈间一痛，抬脚便踹，两面宿傩轻轻松松压住他腿，嘴唇贴上伏黑惠的嘴唇，舌尖沿着他的唇瓣舔过，送入一股泛甜的铁锈味。伏黑惠被他卡着牙关没法咬下去，四周很暗，鼻尖凑着河水和草地的腥气，和嘴里的血腥气混合搅得他胃里一阵翻腾。<br/>自从第一次接吻被咬过一回，之后两面宿傩总咬得他满嘴血，伏黑惠终于痛得受不了，手挡着他的脖子往外推，两面宿傩还是那副游刃有余的恼人姿态，非但不把他的推拒当一回事，还撩起衬衫，手沿着腰线往上抚摸。他动作粗暴，指甲在皮肤上划出道道血痕，他们每次做爱都非常痛，不，这不叫做爱，应该只算满足两面宿傩的性欲。<br/>前几天虎杖还问过他，为什么老竖着衣领？<br/>两面宿傩嘴唇一路摩挲到颈间，深深嗅闻少年混杂着血的清新气味，又重重咬了一口。伏黑惠感到对方湿润的舌尖在一点一点舔自己伤口渗出的血，身下的草密密麻麻刺穿衣裤搔着他，连这么柔软脆弱的东西都能叫人难以忍受，他不耐地动了动，想催两面宿傩快点结束，但知道这样只会让对方变本加厉地折腾自己。他们本来在打斗，转移到河边，灯光很暗，灌木都化作几团黑影，两面宿傩突然就把他按倒在这些黑影后面，手指卡入他的牙关。<br/>今天晚上没什么星星。两面宿傩扯开衬衣扣子，手胡乱抚摸他的胸口时，伏黑惠看着天空，黑漆漆的一团，没什么可看的。指甲突然搔刮过乳头，伏黑惠嗓子里无法压抑地哼了声，两面宿傩饶有兴致地瞧了瞧他：“你现在也差不多习惯了。”<br/>似乎确实没什么不可习惯的。<br/>就像现在，伏黑惠时刻准备反击的身体看似乖顺地躺在身下，赤裸的皮肤上满是自己留下的刻痕，两面宿傩打量那些渗血的痕迹，对此还算满意，便收了卡在对方牙关的手指，为伏黑惠看不到他自己现在的模样而感到一点恶劣的惋惜。<br/>“怎么，刚刚下手太重，动不了了？还是说——很舒服？”<br/>伏黑惠闻言果然瞪过来，两面宿傩喜欢他沉碧的双眼，便掐住他的下巴，吻他的眼睛，又滑到他耳边，一手扒下他的裤子，在指头插入他体内的同时，问：“那小子知道你这里面也受过伤吗？”<br/>除了闷哼一声，伏黑惠死死咬着下嘴唇，对两面宿傩家常便饭的言语挑逗没什么反应。指甲又一次刮伤肠壁，他已经习惯结束后默默疗伤了，托两面宿傩的福，他近期对治疗越发熟稔。<br/>两面宿傩舔他嘴唇上的血迹，非常愉快似的，接下来扩张的动作稍稍轻了点，伏黑惠摸不透他性事上的癖好，有时力道相对轻些，结束后留下的伤没那么严重，有时却好像恨不得弄死自己。<br/>察觉到对方整个身体都压下来，伏黑惠死死抓着草皮，两面宿傩撸了两把胯间那玩意，觉得状态差不多可以了——这具身体很年轻，状态很好，不管是性事还是体力活，他抬起伏黑惠一条腿，说：“手。”<br/>他不用说第二遍，在这件事上他们已经有了约定。伏黑惠环住他的背，没忍住在对方背上狠狠挠了一道。两面宿傩浑然不觉，扶着阴茎直往他体内捅，伏黑惠痛得脑子发懵，两手在他背上乱挠，又被对方咬得清醒了一点，自己深呼吸调整，让两面宿傩进去得顺利些，只想早点结束这事。<br/>体内被那玩意捅得极深，胀痛得厉害，又灼又烧，伏黑惠上半身被摁着动不了，双腿换着法儿踹人却收效甚微，两面宿傩一肏进他体内，停都不带停就抽插起来，他早就摸清伏黑惠身体的反应，稍稍收了指甲，摸完对方的乳头又去摩挲后腰，让对方跟自己紧贴着，阴茎找准了点一下下往对方体内捅。伏黑惠被两面宿傩弄得痛里带了点酥酥麻麻的感觉，更是难以忍受，身上这家伙真是恶劣到极点，不论何时都不让他好受。两面宿傩一手掐住他的腰固定位置，一手从后腰挪开，按住他肩膀，突然俯下身来接吻。伏黑惠已经难以分出精力去咬他，只感到腰被扶着往上挺了些，两面宿傩接着便一阵猛顶，伏黑惠死死扳着他手臂，有点承受不住，挣扎着想推开却被死死按住，只能任由两面宿傩裹挟他坠入痛和快感并重的地狱，为了遏制声音几乎咬烂下唇。<br/>两面宿傩最后用力挺入他体内，同时握住伏黑惠的阴茎撸动挑逗，迫使他同自己一齐射了出来。他在里面又待了一阵才抽离身体，阴茎刚从体内撤出，混着血液的精液就流出来，两面宿傩抹了一把，抹到伏黑惠鲜血淋漓的嘴唇上，与他接吻。<br/>“——治好他的伤。”伏黑惠接吻间隙挣扎着说。<br/>两面宿傩懒洋洋地撩开他汗湿的额发：“用不着每次一结束就急着说这个，既然是约定，我自然记得办。”他见伏黑惠煞白着脸强行坐起身，还算好心地补了一句，“他什么都不知道。”<br/>月光突然照了过来，两人都笼在惨淡的银辉中，伏黑惠只低头穿衣服，并不看他。少年的手指有些抖，两面宿傩就着这细微的颤抖，满意地舔掉嘴角的血迹。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>